<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>road trip by deareli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854453">road trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareli/pseuds/deareli'>deareli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Prompted Work [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, These 6 idiots get themselves lost basically, Trans Female Character, Twins, just pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareli/pseuds/deareli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re lost,” Sofia piped up before Cas had the chance to explain, making the boy glare at her again, this time his eyes narrowed. “What? It’s true, you got us lost.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elyse Cansienne &amp; Caspian Edwards, Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Female Character &amp; Original Nonbinary Character, Sidney Marshall &amp; Elyse Cansienne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Prompted Work [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>road trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is just a little something that i'm doing to try and get inspiration to work on my novel<br/>all characters mentioned in these one shots will all be in the novel, and it's set in the world i'm working on creating<br/>as such, i will try my best to describe areas as best i can</p>
<p>some things to note; </p>
<p>elyse is the only non-human, but she's not fully supernatural<br/>sid is nonbinary and likes both sid and sidney as names<br/>sofia is trans fem and sebastian is cis<br/>all of them have some sort of magic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t think I’ve written my will.”</p>
<p>“Oi! My driving isn’t that bad Sid-“</p>
<p>“We’re going to die,” Sid moaned, purple hair flapping about in the wind. They were sat in the back seat, squashed in between Willow and Sebastian while Sofia luckily had the front passenger seat. “How did you even get your license?”</p>
<p>Caspian, the one driving, rolled his eyes as he kept red eyes on the road. “I got it a few months ago, I <em>told </em>you that I passed the test with a perfect score.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe that for a second.”</p>
<p>“Sidney, <em>please</em>,” Sofia cried, turning around in her seat to look back at them. Icy blue eyes narrowed at the purple-headed person. Her eyes then travelled down to Sid’s lap, where a small black cat laid – perfectly sound asleep. “She’s still asleep?”</p>
<p>Sid stopped their complaining for a moment, looking down at their lap with a small smile forming. “I think she’ll stay asleep until we get there, knowing her. Long car rides make her sleepy.”</p>
<p>“At least she can sleep through Cas’ driving!” Willow piped up from beside Sid, causing Caspian to begin defending his driving skills once again, taking up the remainder of the time they were on the road.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It had been another two hours until Caspian pulled over, the group having ended up in what seemed like the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p>“Are we lost?” Willow asked, hopping out of the car in order to see where they were.</p>
<p>Caspian blinked, opening his phone once again to check the map. The group were headed towards the old <em>Damned Ruins</em>, which earned its name from the tragic God-induced darkness that wiped out the entire town of Condenado decades ago.</p>
<p>“No, we’re not- we’re not lost,” Cas replied, looking at her to try and reassure her. To Sid, however, he simply looked as worried as Willow sounded, with his blonde hair falling into his eyes. He pulled a hair tie off his arm, tying his hair back as best he could.</p>
<p>Sid sighed, putting the cat down on the seat, waking her up in the process, and swinging their legs over the door of the car, thanking the Goddess that Cas had chosen a convertible over a normal car. The twins – Sebastian and Sofia – both got out as well, albeit a bit more gracefully. “Okay we’re not lost we’re just taking a break, right Cas?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah right.”</p>
<p>“So we’re taking a break, and letting it get dark?” Sofia asked, smoothing down her platinum blonde hair as best as she could. The wind had messed up all their hair, apparently, as everyone had varying levels of fizziness in their hair.</p>
<p>Cas gave her a withering glare, but before he could say much else, a flash of light from the car drew their attention back to it. In place of the black cat sat a girl with long black hair reaching down her hips, piercing purple eyes and pale skin.</p>
<p>“Why did we stop?” the girl – Elyse – asked, looking at Caspian. She made no move to get out of the car, and from the sleepy look in her eyes Sid figured it was because she was still half asleep.</p>
<p>“We’re lost,” Sofia piped up before Cas had the chance to explain, making the boy glare at her again, this time his eyes narrowed. “What? It’s true, you got us lost.”</p>
<p>Elyse frowned, looking around the area they were in. “We’re still on the du Beauves,” she commented, pointing down the road. “And that looks like Ronoke Pass down there, so we’re on the right track. Right?” she asked, looking up at Cas.</p>
<p>“Huh.”</p>
<p>Sebastian pulled out his own phone, opening up his navigator and checking their route. “Yeah, she’s right. Ronoke Pass is where we need to go.”</p>
<p>“Okay, see?” Cas grinned, triumphant, and glanced pointedly at Sofia. “Not lost.”</p>
<p>Sofia rolled her eyes, simply getting back into the car and crossing her arms. She was clearly put off at being wrong, but the others didn’t mind as much as they used to, knowing that it was simply how she was and there was not much hope in changing her.</p>
<p>Willow squealed, clapping her hands. “We’re closer to the first Rune!” she exclaimed, rather excitedly as she jumped back into the car next to Elyse.</p>
<p>The feline <em>Familiar </em>yawned, stretching out her arms as she transformed back into her cat form, settling herself down onto Willow’s lap this time, though no one was sure why. She often preferred to sleep on Sid rather than anyone else, but maybe she was in a loving mood.</p>
<p>Sid took that as their cue to hop back in and so they did, settling down next to Willow as Sebastian walked back into the car on the other side of them. Once his friends were settled in the car, Cas hopped back into the driver’s seat and got settled in, handing his phone to Sofia this time. “Navigate,” he said, his tone annoyed.</p>
<p>They couldn’t really blame him though, they had been on the road for almost five hours now to try and find the ruins, which were known to be hard to find. All of them were somewhat tired and grumpy.</p>
<p>Sofia sighed, but agreed and once again they were off.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They didn’t make it to the ruins before night time, so Cas asked if they should settle down to camp for the night. The only closest town was Feafill, and the hotel was quite expensive for them all to sleep in, so Willow had suggested finding a Spiritual Cave.</p>
<p>They found a small area near the road – with shade thankfully – close by to Ronoke Pass, which would be safe enough to stay for the night. And luckily too, because it had been getting dark as the group reached it.</p>
<p>“Let’s camp,” Cas sighed, dropping to the ground with a huge sigh as the gear he hauled from the car fell beside him. “My legs man, they’re cramped.”</p>
<p>“Stretch them out,” Sid offered unhelpfully, laying out the sleeping bags behind them in the cave. A Spiritual Cave was a haven protected by magic, which meant that monsters or enemies would not be able to find and attack them while they slept. It was a good way to spend the night without spending money, and Cas was glad for that. Because while three members of their group were quite rich, the others were not.</p>
<p>Cas glowered tiredly at Sid, before standing up again with a grunt to help get the fire started. With a mere raise of his hand, his eyes glowed brightly as the fire came alive.</p>
<p>With everyone helping – including Elyse, surprisingly – they had camp set up quite quickly and were sat around the fire to keep warm, their weapons and outer jackets sat in a pile next to the sleeping bags, and food cooking on top of the fire.</p>
<p>“How much longer, do you think?” Willow asked, sitting forward on her knees as she looked at her friends.</p>
<p>Cas shrugged his shoulders, knowing he was technically the one leading them. “Dunno, maybe an hour? If we don’t get side tracked that is. Or lost.”</p>
<p>He heard Sofia snicker at that, but ignored her. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and be in and out before night time tomorrow,” Sebastian added, as kind of a mediator before an argument could break out again. “The monsters will be much harder to fight against if we get caught up in the darkness in the ruins.”</p>
<p>Cas looked around at his friends, losing the conversation as he took them all in. He vaguely heard Willow say that they could in fact survive it, but he was instead focused on the way her green eyes sparkled with determination, her brown hair pulled up into a loose bun rather than its usual Elven-styled ponytail, dressed down to only her white tunic and black pants. Next to her, Sidney sat with their arm around Elyse, adding on a joke about revival that was once again lost to Cas. Their purple hair was tied up into a braid, courtesy of Elyse, yellow eyes crinkled up as they grinned. Their outfit was more comfy than it had been all day, with shorts and a long tank top on them.</p>
<p>Elyse was sat next to her – best, from what Cas has seen – friend, curled up against Sid’s chest, looking like she was falling asleep already. Her long, thick hair was tied back into a bun to keep it out of her face, purple eyes almost fully covered by her eyelids as they drooped further. She was dressed in her usual thin black dress, with Sid’s heavy brown coat sitting around her. The twins were on the other side of Cas, sharing a blanket and having a joking argument with both Willow and Sid. Sofia’s hair was sat around her, being short enough so that it didn’t annoy her too much. Sebastian had one of his yellow hoodies on, looking completely cozy and relaxed.</p>
<p>He sat back and smiled, content with watching his friends around him, feeling nothing but gratitude for having them with him.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They eventually made it to the ruins, though it took a lot longer than they had thought it would (mainly because Willow wanted to stop for a bit so she could restock their curative supply, and then Cas spotted a nice area to take a photo for a sketch later).</p>
<p>But next time, he decided, he was going to make sure that he had Sid up the front with him, helping him navigate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! please let me know what you think, and also check my tumblr to send me a prompt for these guys!</p>
<p>https://misguidedstars.tumblr.com/post/616440783604695041/writing-prompts?fbclid=IwAR3mb5mNNQPdULBIdvx_soV9x4tBSq6TwuHrIpFUUZQ8O1Bv44uPtl4ZXEA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>